Tardis Adventures (version 8)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The Doctor ends up in a parallel universe that is very similar to the RWBY universe. There, he accidentally picks up two new companions as he travels through this new universe.
Yang was running late to school on the day of the Combat Tournament. She had overslept because she had spent the night practicing her fighting moves. The moment Yang landed on her bed, she fell asleep. When she woke-up, she still had on the clothes she had been wearing yesterday. Yang looked at the clock and saw the time, she instantly got to her feet. As quickly as she could, Yang brushed her teeth and changed her clothes.

"Good morning," Her dad said when she came downstairs.

He yawned, then took a long sip of his coffee. "Ruby is already at Beacon, just so you know."

"Happy to hear it." Yang replied, then grabbed a piece of toast. "Bye, Dad. Love you."

Outside, Yang got on her prized motorcycle, named, "The Scorcher." After swallowing what was left of her piece of toast, Yang took-off on her motorcycle. She went from zero-to-sixty miles-per-hour in a matter of seconds. On her way to Beacon Academy, Yang must have broke at least a dozen traffic laws, like she does every day.

Meanwhile, there was another girl already at school who was reading a book called, "Heroes of the Beginning." She has long red hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and stands six-foot-two. Her name is Pyrrha. One of the most promising students at Beacon Academy. She has top grades and exceptional combat skills, even for a student of Beacon.

Beacon Academy is the most famous school for training warriors in the kingdom of Vail. Practically all of their graduates become first-class warriors that protect the kingdom from the monsters that dominate most of their planet. These monsters are known as the Creatures of Grimm. They come in many forms, but they all have one thing in common. The Grimm want to do only one thing; eradicate humanity. There once was a time when it looked like they would succeed. However, with the discovery of a special mineral, known as "Dust," humanity was able to fend off the monsters and has done so for nearly a thousand years. They still train warriors to defend it and research ways of using Dust. The mineral is now what the all of humanity uses as their source of electricity.

Pyrrha was walking through the hallways while reading her book of Beacon, when suddenly, a blonde girl ran smack into her. Both of them were knocked to the floor. Pyrrha looked up and saw that the blonde girl had already gotten to her feet and holding out her hand to help Pyrrha up.

"Thanks." Pyrrha said, taking the hand. "Aren't you Yang? Ruby's big sister?"

"Ya," She replied. "You know my sister?"

"Everyone knows the young prodigy, Ruby Rose." Pyrrha answered. "The girl who skipped two grades and has become second best student at Beacon."

"Hey, you're the top ranked student, aren't you?" Yang inquired. "Something Nicos?"

"Pyrrha." She replied. "Nice talking to you, but I have to prepare for today's tournament."

"Okay." Yang said. "See ya later."

The two of them did not have to wait long to see each other again. That day was the day that changed everything for the both of them. When the selections for the tournament's matches, Pyrrha and Yang were fighting each other in the first round. Each of them greeted each other, then began the fight. Pyrrha struck first, attacking with her spear. Yang blocked with her gauntlet. Yang then throw a punch at Pyrrha with her other hand. It sent her back a bit, but then she throw her spear at Yang. It missed, but all it was meant to do was distract her. Pyrrha dashed at Yang and tackled her. Using her power, she turned her gauntlet into sand.

Suddenly, as they struggled, a bright golden light blinded them. Next thing they knew, the two of them were no longer in Beacon's tournament arena. Now they were in a very weird looking room with an old man who looked confused and amused at the same time. The room was sphere shaped, with silver disks on the walls. There was a chalkboard and multiple bookshelves on the second floor. At the center of the room, there was a hexagon-shaped control console with dozens of buttons and switches. A thick glass cylinder connected the console to the ceiling. There was a metallic, rotating circle with symbols carved into it at the top of the cylinder.

The old man had gray hair and bushy eyebrows. He wore a black hoodie, running shoes, and had a weird looking device in his right hand. The device had a narrow pyramid part at one end that glowed with a blue light. He was pointing it at the control console.

"What the hell?!" Yang exclaimed.

Before either of the two females could process what was going on, the room shook with tremendous might. Yang grabbed onto a nearby railing to keep herself from falling over. Pyrrha fell to a sub-level, but landed gracefully. When the shaking stopped, the control console sparked a couple of times. There was a wheezing noise, then everything went silent.

"No, no, no!" The old man said. "What happened to you, old girl?"

He hurried over to the console. Pyrrha and Yang were so confused by what was going on that they simply stood there, like statues.

"How could foreign matter get into the-" He suddenly stopped talking and turned to the two girls that had appeared in his home.

He pointed his device at both of them, then turned back to his console and began flipped switches and pushing buttons rapidly. After two minutes of that and uninterpretable mumbling, he turned back to Pyrrha and Yang.

"Who are you?" He asked. "How did you get here?"

"We should be asking you that!" Yang replied. "What is this place and who are you?!"

"I'm the Doctor." He answered.

"Doctor who?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Well, isn't that always the question." The Doctor said.

At that moment, Yang spotted a pair of wooden doors south of the console.

"Forget this." Yang said. "I am out of here."

Yang dashed to the doors and was utterly shocked by what she saw outside. Stars in every direction. They were literally floating in space. In the distance, she could see a red planet with glittering rings around it. She was so stunned by the spectacle, that she almost did not notice the Doctor and Pyrrha approach her from behind.

"Shouldn't leave these doors open too long." The Doctor said. "It'll get cold in here."

He closed the doors, the said, "Don't worry, I will soon return you to your proper time and place. I just need a few minutes to set the proper coordinates. The systems are probably in a bit of disorder from crossing parallel dimensions."

As he made his way back to the console, the room shook once again and there was a wheezing noise. All of them grabbed onto whatever was closest to them. They were now free-falling through time with no sign of stopping.


End file.
